This invention relates to a simple boiler device adapted to generate steam for use in customary steam facilities. Ordinarily, boilers comprise a water system and a heat exchange system which heats the water to produce steam that may be used by auxiliary components in generating power or for heating. The device of this invention utilizes in addition an oil bath medium in order to cause the immediate generation of steam upon demand.
Conventional boiler systems are constructed to continuously generate steam. When the requirement for steam diminishes the boiler must be gradually shut down to diminish the reduction of steam by the reduction of fueling to the associated furnace. Upon an immediate cessation in the requirements for steam, then it is customary to simply vent the unwanted steam in order to maintain the pressure within the boiler at safe operating levels. Subsequently to the venting the fueling of the furnace can be adjusted in order to accomodate the change in demand. In certain situations it may be desirable to have a means for storing heat energy and generating steam only upon the required demand.